


Полностью вымышленная, но чрезвычайно захватывающая история любви Рокудо Мукуро и Хибари Кёи

by Amaryllis133



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будем честны – это не обычная история любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полностью вымышленная, но чрезвычайно захватывающая история любви Рокудо Мукуро и Хибари Кёи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Totally Fictitious But Rapturous Love Story Of Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyouya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/525505) by [kirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirui/pseuds/kirui). 



> Переведено для ФБ-2013, команда **fandom KHR! 2013** , 2 левел, миди.  
> Огромное спасибо **daana** за вычитку, это было эпично, познавательно и очень увлекательно :)

Будем честны — это не обычная история любви.

Если совсем уж начистоту, «историей любви» это и называть-то некорректно.

Проблема, собственно, в следующем. Любовь по сути представляет собой элемент обоюдной эмоциональной привязанности в отношениях двух человек; это блаженное чувство взаимной симпатии, источник влечения и вулкан страстей. Амор, лямур, майн либе. Это щедро заправленный эндорфинами коктейль, от малейшей дозы которого у юных дев совершенно сносит крышу, толкая на наиглупейшие поступки, и да поможет им бог.

Если обратиться к толковому словарю Мерриама-Вебстера (см. «love», сущ. «нежная привязанность, восторженность и преданность»), сама суть любви ускользает от нашего понимания, растворяясь в замысловатых формулировках.

Дурного в этом нет ничего. С эмоциональностью у наших героев всё в порядке — поглядите, с каким жаром и усердием они сражаются друг против друга. Преданность тоже в наличии, хотя некоторые и говорят, что она несколько перешла допустимые границы — пусть будет сталкерство, так честнее.

Не хватает, на самом деле, единственной малости — той самой нежности и теплоты.

Языковеды и моралисты могут возразить, что антирекламные приемы в данном случае возмутительны и недопустимы. Они могут утверждать, что подобное неуважение обесценивает идеологию священного чувства. И, возможно, в чём-то они даже будут правы.

Увы и позор нам за это.

Впрочем, без шуток — «история легкой одержимости с примесью сталкерства» звучит вовсе не так привлекательно, как старая добрая «история любви».

И по большому счету, сути это не меняет.

 

 

А начинается всё... ну, скажем, так.

Группа мятежных активистов подбирает мальчишку. Предположим, что это мафиозная группировка с зашкаливающими амбициями. Предположим, что вышеупомянутая мафия обращается с этим мальчишкой так, что защитники прав человека встали бы на дыбы, брызгая слюной от негодования.

В рамках борьбы со своим экзистенциальным страхом мальчишка отправляется весело и задорно убивать людей.

Затаив обиду на мучителей (интересно, с чего бы?), он решает составить черный список своих врагов, к которому относится с почти религиозным благоговением, хотя сам вовсе не религиозен. Но ему всё мало. Всегда мало. Этот мальчишка никогда не делает ничего наполовину.

Спустя несколько лет мальчишка решает подписать всей мафиозной братии смертный приговор. И заварить всю эту кашу он решает на территории другого мальчишки. Неудивительно, что тот, другой, не слишком рад, что на его священной земле творится подобный беспредел, а потому без всяких колебаний отправляется надрать первому задницу.

Так они встречаются.

Первый заманивает второго к себе в гости, самоотверженно пытается добиться его расположения при помощи цветов и дивана с драной обивкой, и как-то так вдруг выходит, что несезонное цветение срывает крышу не хуже, чем какая-нибудь травка. Кто бы мог подумать.

Заканчивается всё тем, что второй избавляется от проблемы с растениями и добирается до ублюдка, а попутно в качестве возмещения морального ущерба вербует в дисциплинарный комитет Намимори маленького пернатого помощника.

Первый тоже не выходит сухим из воды — задницу ему всё-таки надирают, а потом за ним приходят ребята из одного исправительного учреждения, подконтрольного всё той же мафии.

До следующей встречи проходит очень много времени.

 

Впрочем, этим всё не кончается.

Скажем так, они всё еще друг другу интересны. Мягко говоря.

 

 

Решение освободить из заключения самого ненадежного и хитрожопого из двоих Хранителей Тумана Вонголы Савада Цунаёши принял спустя примерно год после того, как окончательно заявил свои права на место Десятого с благословения своего предшественника. Сделай он это раньше, всё обернулось бы очередным эпичным провалом, а первостепенной задачей Реборна как репетитора всегда было Саваду от дурной привычки к провалам отучать.

И Цуна ждал. Сперва — пока пройдут все формальности и церемонии, затем — пока схлынет первая волна покушений. И только окончательно убедившись, что никто не стремится пристрелить его прямо на пороге собственного дома, он пригласил своего советника и своих Хранителей на Семейный совет в узком кругу посвященных.

Впрочем, один из Хранителей так бы и проигнорировал эту затею, если бы не Реборн, который отправился к нему на переговоры от имени Цуны и за два дня до собственно совещания в частной беседе с Хибари обрисовал ему пункты программы действий: Мукуро, побег из тюрьмы, Мукуро, шанс на реванш, и да, кстати, немного о Рокудо Мукуро — ты же помнишь его, верно?

Слишком большой соблазн для кого-то вроде Облака Вонголы.

Разумеется, он клюнул.

 

Спустя пару дней Хибари явился в зал совещаний — в одиночестве и достаточно поздно, чтобы не пришлось толпиться среди прочих гостей. Технически он пришел последним, о чём не преминул поворчать Гокудера, но тем не менее как-то ухитрился заграбастать целых три стула.

Среди всех сидящих за длинным прямоугольным столом было легко различить тех, кто имел хоть какое-то представление о том, что они собираются обсуждать, и тех, кто не имел об этом ни малейшего понятия.

Хром сидела как на иголках; невооруженным глазом было заметно, как она надеется на счастливый исход. На секунду Хибари встретился с ней взглядом: глаз сияет, голова поднята, и тихой решимости во всём этом — до неприличия много. Хибари сощурился; Хром упрямо нахмурилась и отвернулась только спустя пару секунд, когда притушили свет и Цуна заговорил.

Хибари ненадолго задержал на ней взгляд, подняв бровь. На него флюиды энтузиазма не действовали — как и на остальных, решил он, бегло оглядев собравшихся. По крайней мере, не на мелкого курильщика, застывшего причудливой скульптурой напротив комнатного репетитора Цуны. Впрочем, было очевидно, что презентацию готовил именно Гокудера — доказательством тому были безукоризненно четкие строчки, выбор шрифта и общий подчеркнуто профессиональный дизайн.

— Благодарю всех, кто откликнулся на мое краткое послание, — сказал Цуна и слегка улыбнулся присутствующим, не обратив внимания ни на скептический смешок Хибари, ни на суфлерские комментарии Реборна на тему того, что «хороший босс мафии должен сразу переходить к делу». На лицо его падали приглушенные отсветы проектора.

— Я знаю, что многие из вас не обрадуются моему предложению, а большинство просто сочтет его нелогичным, — продолжил он, — но, прошу вас, имейте в виду, что я обдумывал его уже долгое время.

Хибари зевнул и подпер кулаком голову, глядя, как Цуна дает Гокудере едва заметную отмашку. На экране проектора титульный слайд сменился каменной стеной, грубой и впечатляюще неприступной. Стена была усеяна совершенно одинаковыми отверстиями, которые при желании можно было счесть окнами.

— Уверен, что все из вас хотя бы понаслышке знакомы с тюрьмой Вендикаре и с Виндиче, — Цуна кивками отмечал каждый следующий слайд с ракурсами крепости и ее хозяевами, подозрительно непохожими на людей.

Особого впечатления виртуальная экскурсия на Хибари не произвела; он вяло моргал, разглядывая вид снаружи и вид изнутри, а когда на экране нудной чередой потянулись тускло освещенные коридоры и хорошо охраняемые двери, он уже начал подумывать, а не закрыть ли глаза вообще.

— Итак, думаю, все вы успели заметить, — Цуна взмахнул карманной лазерной указкой, и крохотная оранжевая точка скользнула по внушительному ряду контрольных устройств и панелей, — что вся территория Вендикаре оборудована по высшему технологическому разряду. К несчастью, — тут же добавил он, — при этом там процветает жуткая антисанитария.

— Это пятно, кстати говоря, Стахиботрис, — с готовностью подсказал Гокудера. Когда реакции зала не последовало, он нахмурился и пояснил: — Колония токсичного грибка.

Зал безмолвствовал.

— Черная плесень. Что, никто не знает? Да ради бога, пусть будет просто опасная для здоровья хрень!

Системы безопасности и ядовитые грибы, подумал Хибари. Вот зачем Вонголе понадобились услуги Хиберда пару месяцев назад, даже несмотря на установленные расценки: двести евро в день и еще по полсотни за каждый снимок.

Он поднял голову, разглядывая сканы медицинских карточек на одном слайде со снимками интерьеров Вендикаре в высоком разрешении. Там и впрямь было грязновато. И так напоминало плачевное состояние Кокуё, где Мукуро впервые вылез на свет, как таракан — да он и был... в смысле, и есть как таракан! — что Хибари невольно оскалился.

Никто бы не осудил Ламбо, именно в этот момент решившего перебраться на другое место, стульев этак на пять подальше — хотя от внезапного скачка агрессии его отделяло незанятое место.

— Так вот, подобные условия очевидно неблагоприятны и не подходят для проживания в них кого бы то ни было.

Изображения сырых и мрачных коридоров сменились крупным планом камеры-одиночки и худощавой фигуры в ней, подвешенной над полом и с головы до ног погруженной в емкость с жидкостью. Лицо было наполовину закрыто кислородной маской.

Хибари усмехнулся, оценив взятую Цуной паузу. Жалкие приемы глупых людишек.

— И уж точно не для члена Семьи Вонгола, вне зависимости от совершенных им преступлений.

Цуна снова замолчал, позволяя зрителям вникнуть в смысл сказанного и увиденного. И зрители не разочаровали. Первым подскочил на месте Ямамото с возгласом «Ананас?!», ища подтверждения свои словам, следующим воскликнул Рёхей, наконец опознавший Мукуро в пленнике, плававшем в ярко освещенном резервуаре с физраствором.

Хибари, воспользовавшись моментом, дал волю чувствам — при виде фотографии на экране кровь закипала у него в жилах. Он был готов сию же секунду запрыгнуть в ближайший самолет — Вонголы, Варии, Каваллоне, да хоть свой собственный — домчаться до Вендикаре и разнести к чертям всю систему жизнеобеспечения Мукуро.

Он заскрипел зубами; услышал это только Ламбо, вздрогнул и отполз в сторону, несмотря на уже разделявшее их расстояние. Прошло пять лет, а нанесенная гордости Хибари рана — поражение от человека, одним своим видом нарушавшего трехстраничный подраздел устава Намимори о внешности учеников — всё еще не зажила.

Он бы вытащил Мукуро из этой цистерны, подвесил на бельевой веревке за пальцы ног и срезал бы это неэстетичное и совершенно бесполезное недоразумение, которое он носит вместо прически. А потом забил бы до смерти.

Он забил бы его до смерти дважды, просто чтобы наверняка.

По залу прошелся шепоток, скорее заинтересованный, чем неодобрительный, и особенного сомнения в нём слышно не было. Но исход презентации Хибари уже не интересовал, и меньше всего ему хотелось слушать дальнейшие речи Цуны, в стиле «нам понадобится каждый из присутствующих для успешного выполнения плана», или что-нибудь еще в таком же унылом и оскорбительном духе — всё это не стоило времени Хибари.

Судя по всему, Десятый Вонгола так и не постиг истинную суть мафии и ее этической позиции по отношению к таким актам гуманизма, как спасение из криогенных камер иллюзионистов-социопатов, заключенных туда по состоянию здоровья.

Распущенные волосы Мукуро, занявшие весь экран, действовали Хибари на нервы. Гул в зале начал стихать, и Цуна снова взял слово.

Реборн пообещал ему кое-что в обмен на присутствие здесь. Хибари глянул на часы; нетерпение всё росло. Ему нужно было еще заехать в несколько мест, собрать некоторые данные, покормить Хиберда и избавиться от одной редкостной сволочи.

— Всё уже спланировано. Я встречусь с главами других Семей, попытаюсь их уговорить — Гокудера будет меня сопровождать. Но мы должны вытащить Мукуро оттуда как можно скорее — ради него самого. В таких, гм, тюремных камерах мышечная система заключенных атрофируется очень быстро, и непохоже, чтобы охранники выводили его поразмять ноги или вроде того. Вот почему нам нужен запасной план. Прошу учесть, что мы воспользуемся им только после того, как дипломатия не даст результата, но всё-таки — кто хочет поучаствовать в спасательной операции по вызволению Мукуро?

Хибари моргнул, услышав «спасательная», но размышлять о выборе слов не стал.

На секунду зал притих, но только на секунду.

Хибари, безусловно, планировал поучаствовать в так называемой «спасательной» операции, но вместо того чтобы бессмысленно потянуть руку вверх, как Рёхей, или выпрямиться на стуле, как Хром, он просто выразительно глянул на Цуну.

— Благодарю, Рёхей, Хром и, — Цуна запнулся, — вы тоже, Хибари-сан? Но я думал, что...

— Думать вредно. У меня свои причины, — Хибари поднялся со стула.

— Да какие еще причины, у тебя-то, корыстный ублюдок! — возмутился Гокудера, тоже приподнявшись над столом, готовый заступиться за босса. Хибари не обратил на него внимания — только улыбнулся Цуне, совсем чуточку, краем губ. Он знал, что травоядные на такое ведутся.

— Подробности пришлешь с Тэцу. Ты знаешь, где меня найти.

И вышел, не заметив растущей тревоги на лице Цуны. Впрочем, еще успел услышать ненавязчивый комментарий Реборна:

— Постарайся об этом не пожалеть.

 

Несколько дней спустя стало ясно, что дипломатия зашла в тупик; не столько полный провал, сколько непреодолимые обстоятельства.

Цуне оставалось перетянуть на свою сторону еще две Семьи; уговорить их бросить силы и ресурсы на то, чтобы выудить Рокудо Мукуро из его тюремной банки. Но Семья Эстранео хоть и не пользовалась особенной любовью среди других семей, своим крушением запомнилась надолго. И было бы наивно утверждать, что за всё время упадка у них не появилось ни одного союзника.

— Это не работает, Десятый, — сказал Гокудера, переминаясь с ноги на ногу за креслом босса. Только это и выдавало его раздражение, когда очередной представитель Семьи Иньото взял слово и принялся вещать скрипучим голосом о метафорических опасностях и казнях египетских.

— Я знаю, — коротко ответил Цуна спустя несколько напряженных секунд. Он прикусил щеку, чувствуя тяжесть мобильного телефона в нагрудном кармане. Если он собирается изменить курс, которым движется Вонгола, хоть на пару крохотных градусов за всю жизнь, его Хранители должны быть на связи всегда, в прямом и переносном смысле.

Но сейчас были более важные вещи.

В идеале следовало набрать необходимое число голосов к тому времени, как обсуждение подойдет к заключительному этапу — голосованию. И, как уже заметил Гокудера, у них была проблема.

Цуна не мог с чистой совестью винить сомневающихся в трусости. В конце концов, мнения разделились даже в самой Вонголе, и единства не было до сих пор. А когда Вонгола так растревожена, всем остальным Семьям из списка можно смело присвоить статус «близко к состоянию паники». Достаточно близко, чтобы оттягивать принятие решения до последнего, не гнушаясь никакими способами, и при этом не дай боже не подать и виду, что это как-то расходится с общей для всех целью — вызволением Рокудо Мукуро из заключения.

 

Впрочем, как ни стараются мафиози привлечь на свою сторону госпожу Удачу — во всех делах, от бизнеса и интриг до старых добрых убийств — госпожа эта любит иронизировать. А, возможно, просто питает слабость ко всему, что может хоть немного пошатнуть Колесо Перерождений на его оси.

В одной из жизней Мукуро просто выходит из Вендикаре через парадный вход в самом разгаре войны, дорогу ему устилают дымящиеся обломки, а слабость тела скрыта за иллюзиями. В другой — его спасает преданная свита, увозя прочь на стальной каталке и в шелковых простынях, позаимствованных из роскошной спальни Гло Ксинии.

И вот в чём фокус. В девяти случаях из десяти Рокудо Мукуро покидает Вендикаре целым и невредимым, считая конечности, рассудок и старательно уложенную прическу. Даже в тех редких случаях, когда ему это не удается, Мукуро всё равно умудряется уйти от пожизненного заключения и попутно продемонстрировать известный жест средним пальцем в адрес всей мафии в целом.

И Цуна всё это знал. Точнее, интуиция нашептала — в этой конкретной реальности он просто обречен посодействовать этому побегу.

 

— Что будем делать, Десятый?

— Пожалуй, теплых чувств к Мукуро они не испытывают.

— Испытаешь тут, как же. После того, что этот псих сделал с одним из наших ближайших союзников! Размазал его в кашу по внутреннему дворику, как нечего делать.

— Однозначно, — согласился Цуна. И добавил: — Боюсь, мой итальянский слегка заржавел. Он что, только что сравнил Мукуро со стаей саранчи?

— Вроде того. Отсылка к Библии.

— Ага, — отозвался Цуна. — Буду знать.

Знать и в самом деле не помешало бы. Последствия будут ужасны и разрушительны. Но Цуна мог бы не покривив душой сказать, что переживал и более страшные вещи — спасибо Реборну.

Он достал телефон раньше, чем успел сам себе возразить, и протянул его своей Правой руке. Гокудера тут же набрал код секретного канала, который обычно использовался для операций.

— Напомни Хибари, что миссия — спасательная.

— Да, босс.

— И можно он постарается никого не убить по пути туда?

Назойливый стук клавиш сперва замедлился, потом и вовсе стих. Цуна недоверчиво оглянулся и наткнулся на скептически взгляд Гокудеры.

— Простите меня, Десятый, — сказал Гокудера. — Но вы же помните Сайгон?

Сайгон он помнил прекрасно. Миссия, для которой он снабдил Хибари предельно четкими инструкциями, а тот как-то умудрился развязать небольшую гражданскую войну, с которой пришлось разбираться именно Цуне.

Цуна обдумал это очень кстати всплывшее замечание.

— Ты прав, — наконец уступил он. — Тогда просто скажи ему, обобщенно, чтобы свел членовредительство до минимума. — И, положив руку Гокудере на плечо, искренне добавил: — Доверяю твоему здравому смыслу.

Слегка пришибленный Гокудера, извинившись, вернулся к телефону, а Цуна пометил галочкой еще одну свою победу.

 

Как оказалось, сообщение к Хибари запоздало, и даже очень.

Как оказалось, вломиться в тюрьму Вендикаре — всё равно что конфетку у ребенка отобрать. У ребенка, который спокойно и уверенно сам себе меняет подгузники, способен оценить своеобразие вкуса лимонного ликера в жаркий летний полдень не хуже именитых итальянских ценителей и по натуре своей является закоренелым убийцей, а заодно и любителем мягких фетровых шляп, украшенных перьями по последнему слову моды.

Если продолжать аналогию, ребенок этот вряд ли бы позволил кому-либо отнимать у него конфетку без своего нижайшего на то соизволения. Он бы встал на защиту этой конфеты, как встал бы на защиту своей чести: с недрогнувшим пальцем на спусковом крючке своего верного универсального оружия.

Вендикаре, правда, не охранялась толпой вооруженных до зубов аркобалено, что несколько упростило задачу.

Хибари скрыл свое разочарование.

Вперед они выслали Рёхея, заботливо снабдив его простейшим указанием — сделать всё возможное. Ибо если персональный боксер Вонголы в чём-то и хорош, так это в экстремальной любви к жизни и создании в земле дыр размером с парковку одними только кулаками. Много шума и взрывов, много разрушений — идеально для отвлекающего маневра.

Так что пока Рёхей буйно и весело терраформировал прилегающую к тюремной территории местность, остальные дружно штурмовали периметр, выводили из строя наемных охранников на дозорных постах и громили камеры наблюдения, бесстыдно торчавшие изо всех щелей и дырок в замковых стенах. Когда позвонил Гокудера, давая добро на план Б, они уже продвигались по вражеской территории, и вполне бодро.

— Хром на связи. Мы только что прорвались во внутренний круг, движемся маршрутами Б, В и Д с небольшим опережением по графику... ой, повтори-ка? Почему? Хранитель Облака и Кен настояли на этом, оба.

Ругательства Гокудеры по рации были слышны всем, и Хибари, отойдя подальше от потенциального скопления народа, с рассеянно-раздраженным видом отключил свой наушник.

— Хорошо. Подтверждаю. Да, лучше об этом не думать... да, я непременно напомню ему, чтобы он не... нет, не думаю, что это что-то изменит. Но я всё равно передам, если тебе от этого легче.

Все знали, что передавать она не станет ничего, вне зависимости от содержания. С первой совместной миссии стало ясно, что это бессмысленная затея — зачем стараться, если адресат всё это уже слышал и ясно дает понять, куда Гокудера и остальные могут это сообщение себе засунуть?

Но Гокудера, в кои-то веки избавленный от презрительного фырканья Хибари, возмущаться не стал.

— Мы заходим в камеры нижнего уровня. Свяжемся снова, когда закончим второй этап. Отбой.

 

 

Стоит отметить, что мафия, как и любая криминальная группировка с обширной сферой влияния, превыше всего ценит информацию — примерно как заслуженный знаток вин ценит богатейший букет напитка.

Однако мафиозные «вина» имеют очень слабое отношение к средиземноморским виноградникам; речь идет об отлаженной до мелочей сети информаторов, доносящей до сведения вышестоящих лиц и сплетни, и настоящие тайны. Это особенно важно с учетом привычки боссов и советников собираться раз в неделю, будто пожилые дамы, пересказывающие друг другу истории с пикантными подробностями за бокалом кьянти и крекерами.

Это просто чаепитие — или Цуну просто научили в это верить.

На секунду ему вспомнилось, как всего лишь на прошлой неделе Гокудера и Ямамото заявились к нему в кабинет, оживленно обсуждая чужие любовные и финансовые похождения.

— Руфина снова родила, — сообщил Ямамото заговорщицким шепотом, сияя улыбкой. — Кто отец, неизвестно, но Стефано приволок этот здоровенный, как там он назывался?

— Осенний пирог.

— Да, точно! В общем, притащил этот обалденный торт на прием, и он в самом деле обалденный! Прости, Цуна, завернуть тебе кусочек не удалось, но если когда-нибудь решишь завести щенка...

— Это было еще ужаснее, чем кружок вышивания, — признался тогда Гокудера.

 

Так что, когда новости о вторжении в Вендикаре разлетелись по этой сети на час раньше запланированного, Цуна не нашел в себе сил удивиться.

Смирение с неизбежным — это да. Но нет, ни в коем случае не удивление.

— Вонгола! Что всё это значит! Я требую объяснений!

Цуна вздохнул.

— Прошу вас, дон Иньото, успокойтесь.

Когда Гокудера вернулся, зал бушевал — сдержанно и не переходя границ, но с размахом, которого не помнили давно. Даже Дино, которой поддерживал Вонголу громче всех, выглядел ошеломленным.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что вы не разнесли Вендикаре по кирпичику. Можешь соврать, если нужно, — прошипел Цуна краем губ. Не то чтобы он умолял — босс Вонголы никого не умоляет. Скорее уж наводит справки приглушенным нетерпеливым тоном.

Гокудера выглядел несчастным — у него было такое выражение лица, будто в глотке у него застряло что-то большое и шипастое.

— Из сравнительно хороших новостей — Хибари пока что еще не успел никого убить...

 

— Из плохих новостей — они уже почти добрались до Мукуро, и если не остановить Хибари, нашего иллюзиониста мы вернем скорее мертвым, чем живым.

По лицу Мукуро, скрытому массивной кислородной маской, блуждала улыбка.

 

На бумаге второй этап выглядел вполне простым:

_Обеспечить безопасность цели; покинуть территорию без лишнего шума; перегруппироваться на заранее подготовленных позициях._

Но у Хибари были свои планы и приоритеты, так что в изначальную стратегию он внес несколько необходимых, на его взгляд, корректив:

_Уничтожить цель; благополучно избавиться от тела._

В такой интерпретации план выглядел намного проще, да и времени требовал значительно меньше, и Хибари подозревал, что его поправки вызовут очень мало возражений.

Не то чтобы эти возражения могли хоть как-то на что-то повлиять.

К нужному коридору Хибари и эта предположительно лучшая половинка Мукуро вышли вдвоем. Они работали вместе достаточно часто, чтобы инстинкт, требующий нейтрализовать угрозу, которую представляла собой Хром, стал не более чем легким зудом в подкорке; это подтачивало ясность суждений, но не лишало присутствия духа.

Несомненно, Цуна надеялся, что ее присутствие как-то повлияет на решения Хибари.

Коридор окончился просторным прохладным помещением, заставленным ровными рядами прозрачных контейнеров. Большей частью они были пусты, а немногочисленные обитатели остальных едва ли осознавали присутствие посторонних.

Влажный воздух пах мокрым металлом и разложением. Тускло освещенный инкубатор в ячейке улья.

— Шестой ряд, контейнер девять, — зачитала Хром с передатчика. В ее словах не чувствовалось ни капли иронии, она лишь пожала плечами, когда Хибари бросил ей косой недоверчивый взгляд. — У здешних обитателей дурное чувство юмора?

Хибари презрительно скривил губы. Очень хотелось высказаться про окружающих его безмозглых идиотов, но он сдержался. Сегодня у него было хорошее настроение.

— После тебя, — пробормотала Хром, еле заметно махнув рукой.

Хибари проводил ее подозрительным взглядом, но всё-таки прошел вперед. Они двинулись дальше вглубь помещения, мимо третьего ряда, четвертого, пятого, пока не остановились на шестом, перед девятым контейнером. И только когда перед глазами Хибари оказалась некогда знакомая фигура человека, периодически навещавшего его в снах, общее на них с Хром возбуждение наконец дало о себе знать.

Хибари подошел ближе, почти касаясь стеклянной перегородки, и Мукуро внезапно открыл один глаз, синий, не спрятанный под маской и повязками — и с совершенно бешеным взглядом.

Всего пару секунд они смотрели друг на друга в молчании, пронизанном ненавистью, а по ощущениям — минуты, часы, даже целую жизнь. Годы Мукуро не пощадили. Хибари окинул взглядом угловатые косточки, выпирающие под бледной кожей, отмечая, как истощено это тело, все ребра можно пересчитать на глаз, — и подавил легкую вспышку разочарования.

— Мукуро-сама, — тихо выдохнула Хром, подходя ближе и становясь рядом. Она прижала ладонь к стеклу, и взгляд Мукуро метнулся к ней, смягчившись — легкой морщинкой в уголке глаза. — Я здесь, Мукуро-сама.

Хибари закатил глаза, но мешать воссоединению не стал — пока что он мог позволить себе не торопиться. Из отполированных выемок на его тонфах выпрыгнули острые шипы, способные с легкостью перерубить хитросплетение трубок над контейнером.

Спустя еще минуту этого молчаливого одностороннего разговора ждать Хибари надоело, и он быстрым шагом направился прочь от контейнера по направлению к выходу. Пятый ряд, четвертый, третий.

Когда Хром наконец заметила его передвижения, Хибари успел отойти от нее метров на пять.

— Хибари-сан? — осторожно окликнула она, пытаясь прочитать его намерения. Мукуро разглядывал устрашающе торчащие шипы на оружии Хибари и самодовольное выражение его лица.

Осознание пришло к нему, только когда Хибари, качнувшись на каблуках, метнулся обратно, мимо Хром, вскочил на выступающий бортик, оттолкнулся и прыгнул, уцепившись за край контейнера с Мукуро, а потом взобрался на крышку.

— Погодите, Хибари-сан! — закричала Хром снизу.

— Ты перестала говорить. Я решил, что ты закончила, — откликнулся Хибари, пробираясь сквозь переплетение проводов и пытаясь определить, какая именно из трубок отвечает за жизнеобеспечение.

Свое свежеусовершенствованное оружие он опробовал на коротком кабеле толщиной примерно в запястье — под нажимом шипов его оболочка подалась с легкостью, как масло, и Хибари хмыкнул со смесью удовлетворения и разочарования. Хорошо, что шипы работают; плохо, что Мукуро в своей банке всё еще не всплыл брюхом кверху.

— Что вы имеете в виду... Мукуро-сама, почему вы... Хибари-сан, вы не можете!

О, Хибари мог. Это и позволяло ему смотреть сверху вниз на обычных людей, на правила, на всех тех, кому суждено ползать и не суждено летать. Вопрос, чего Хибари не мог, здесь не стоял совершенно.

Возражения и уговоры Хром затерялись в гуле генераторов. Хибари решительно прорубал себе путь сквозь джунгли проводов, выходящих из контейнера с Мукуро. Этот слишком толстый. Этот слишком тонкий, и крепление слишком слабое, к жизнеобеспечению он отношения иметь не может. Хибари отшвырнул последние два через плечо.

Вскоре перед ним остались лишь самые толстые трубки, толще его самого, изредка вздрагивавшие от толчков — Рёхей наверху исправно выполнял свою часть плана. Хибари мельком глянул на шипы и пожал плечами. Ничего, с чем он не справился бы; нужно всего-то правильно приложить силу.

На будущее — всегда можно будет оборудовать тонфы еще и небольшим лазерным резаком.

Шипы аккуратно убрались в потайные отделения. Но как только Хибари отстегнул тонфы, затылок ожгло возбуждение, которое прежде давало о себе знать легким покалыванием кожи и которое он объяснял себе раздражением от самого факта присутствия Мукуро.

— Знаешь, — сказала снизу Хром, и тихая уверенность придала ее голосу силу, — он никогда не считал тебя одним из тех, кто бросает задуманное на полпути.

Хибари застыл на месте. Жжение на коже пробралось за воротник, а на губах скользнула непрошеная улыбка.

Хром продолжала свой односторонний разговор.

— Если вы уверены, Мукуро-сама, — сказала она и глубоко вздохнула.

— Лучше всего ты смотришься в коленно-локтевой, — послушно выговорила она, застенчиво сжав руки на черно-серебряной гравировке трезубца. Выражение ее лица было невозмутимым. — Это воспоминание я унесу с собой в следующую жизнь.

И, не переводя дух, продолжила:

_«Не всё погибло: сохранен запал_

_Неукротимой воли, наряду_

_С безмерной ненавистью, жаждой мстить_

_И мужеством — не уступать вовек»._

Возбуждение, казалось, оплело его кожу сетью тончайших линий, и Хибари, не выдержав, оставил систему жизнеобеспечения в покое и спрыгнул на пол.

Хром уже успела предусмотрительно увеличить дистанцию — так, чтобы Хибари не достал ее тонфой с первого замаха. Но Хибари было всё равно — сейчас он был достаточно занят, обмениваясь с Мукуро долгими взглядами, исполненными взаимного отвращения. И длилось это, покуда Хром не кашлянула в кулачок.

Мукуро нетерпеливо дернул головой.

— Это всего лишь временная передышка перед казнью, — уведомил его Хибари.

Мукуро саркастически булькнул.

— Это ты так думаешь. Когда ты снова вернешься в нормальное состояние, я забью тебя до смерти, так что даже твой драгоценный буддизм тебе не поможет.

Мукуро закатил глаз.

«Вы закончили?» — перевела Хром и склонила голову набок, будто прислушиваясь. — Судя по всему, охрана Вендикаре уже перегруппировалась, а у Сасагавы-сана закончилась ровная поверхность.

— Всех забью, — пробормотал Хибари и пнул контейнер, как бы невзначай, но прицельно — жажда насилия становилась уже невыносимой.

 

— Как долго ты не трахался? — это было первое, что спросил у него Мукуро, хрипловатым от долгого молчания голосом. — Потому что в твоем ударе было очень, очень много подавленной сексуальной агрессии, если я хоть что-нибудь в этом понимаю.

Хибари секунду молчал, оценивая перспективу упаковать Мукуро обратно в треснувший контейнер для транспортировки наверх. Перспектива выглядела очень привлекательно, особенно когда вымокший до нитки иллюзионист, презрев все логические обоснования, счел его молчание разрешением продолжать.

— Впрочем, не бери в голову. Всё еще предпочитаешь заблуждаться на свой счет, я смотрю, — ехидно сообщил Мукуро. И добавил, копируя интонации Хибари с возмутительной похожестью: — Только травоядные склонны зацикливаться на подобных низменных потребностях. И вообще, что такое этот ваш «секс»?

— Время на исходе, — вмешалась Хром, прежде чем Хибари успел шагнуть вперед с четким намерением придать Мукуро ускорение в сторону выхода.

— Да, да, разумеется. Не стоит заставлять Цунаёши ждать. Я слышал, у него сердечко пошаливает изрядно для столь молодых лет.

Жертва, ускользнувшая из-под самого носа дважды за день, не способствовала хорошему настроению. Но Хибари решил пока что удовольствоваться видом двух иллюзионистов — девочка-недоросток в стремительно промокающей одежде и второй, тоже мокрый насквозь и едва держащийся на ногах даже с помощью иллюзорной мышечной массы.

Было бы так легко убить Мукуро прямо здесь и сейчас. Легче легкого. Но нет — Хибари покачал головой. Он всегда был с собой честен и хорошо себя знал — достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, что удовлетворения это убийство не принесет. Он разберется с Мукуро позже, когда тот снова вернет себе былой блеск.

Хибари подавил зевок. До тех пор нужно было выспаться.

 

Если вам такой исход событий кажется недостаточно напряженным — ну упс, что еще скажешь.

 

По итогам можно было считать, что спасательная операция завершилась сокрушительным успехом — и в переносном, и в буквальном смысле. Мукуро поджал губы, когда очередной взрыв угрожающе сотряс стены, пол и потолок.

— Стоит поторопиться, прежде чем Сасагава решит прорубиться до самого центра земли.

— Всё будет в порядке, — заверила его Хром. — Сасагава-сан знает, когда нужно остановиться.

— Он пошел на третий заход, если я не сбился со счету? — Мукуро выглядел не особенно уверенным, когда за их спинами с потолка снова посыпалась щебенка, но решил не развивать тему. — Между прочим, четверостишие Мильтона вышло очень в тему. Браво, моя милая маленькая Хром, просто браво.

— Учусь у лучших, — парировала Хром. Мукуро хмыкнул.

— Ты еще и льстить научилась, — ласково сказал он. — Что еще умеешь? Ну давай, удиви меня!

— Ничего, о чём бы вы не знали, Мукуро-сама.

Они хромали в обнимку по расчищенному тонфами коридору далеко позади Хибари, не поспевая за его широкими решительными шагами.

— Я уговорила Кена и Чикусу уехать пораньше, — сказала Хром, когда они завернули за угол. — Думаю, они с М.М. сейчас заканчивают последние приготовления к празднику в честь вашего возвращения. У вас есть особые пожелания?

— Фонтан с шоколадом?

— Уже доставлен.

— Авторучка?

— Еще в пути.

— Хм. Цунаёши уже клонировали?

— Мукуро-сама!

— Ну, тогда... — Мукуро проводил расфокусированным взглядом всё удаляющийся объект их разговора. — Цыпленок с ананасом. Или утка по-пекински.

Хром многозначительно посмотрела на него, и в ее голосе прозвучала легкая нотка упрека.

— Не думаю, что здесь в округе найдется ресторан с азиатской кухней, Мукуро-сама.

Мукуро снисходительно усмехнулся и коснулся губами ее волос.

— Не о чем беспокоиться, — сказал он с легкой улыбкой преступника — и немного хищника. — Я подожду.

Ибо несмотря на все свои грандиозные амбиции, Мукуро был очень терпеливым человеком.

Всё однажды наладится. Всему свое время.

 

ИНТЕРЛЮДИЯ

 

Альбатрос описывал неспешные круги вокруг мачты, паря на потоках теплого воздуха, треплющего и без того уже лохматые вихры Хибари. Высоко-высоко в безоблачном небе жарило солнце, а само небо было ярко-синего, насыщенного цвета, как и вода внизу, и только белый объект моряцкого суеверия лениво описывал дугу прямо над его головой.

Самое начало лета, отметил Хибари и сделал глубокий вдох.

В это время года на Южно-Китайском море хорошо. Воздух соленый и теплый, в нём витают ароматы грейпфрута, карамболы и питайи, навевая жутковатые воспоминания о затемненных комнатах и потертых простынях, пропитанных детскими слезами.

— Убирайся из моего сна, — сказал Хибари.

Ничего не изменилось, волны всё так же стучались в борт одна за другой. Как обычно. А затем альбатрос издал странный звук, гораздо более похожий на смешок, чем на печальный клекот, о котором повествовали корабельные байки. Кажущаяся реальность происходящего выключилась в момент, словно по щелчку.

— Когда я проснусь, первым делом переломаю тебе ноги, — пообещал Хибари.

Альбатрос сделал круг пониже.

— Если, конечно, будешь что-то помнить, — неудивительно, что птица говорила голосом Мукуро. Хибари фыркнул.

— Твои трюки мне не в новинку, травоядное. Я всего лишь присматриваю за твоим испытательным сроком.

Подняв голову, он угрожающе свел брови и послал зависшей перед ним на уровне глаз птице взгляд, обещавший насадить ее на вертел, предварительно замариновав в белом вине.

— И если бы я захотел, то счел бы твое поведение нарушением оговоренных условий.

Мукуро хмыкнул. Из клюва альбатроса хмыканье звучало вполне абсурдно.

— И как, интересно, тебе живется такой бездушной сволочью?

— Люди выдумали понятие души, чтобы запутывать себя и других, — отозвался Хибари. Ему было скучно. — Как тебе живется полным инвалидом?

— Поразительно, что Реборн вообще пустил тебя в Италию.

— Он и не пускал. Савада сделал это за него.

— Так и понял. А постельный режим, кстати, прекрасен. Простыни из египетского хлопка за пять тысяч, обработанного вручную девственницами с Олимпа, и шоколадное фондю на тумбочке рядом. Разумеется, ты всегда будешь желанным гостем.

Взгляд, которым Хибари одарил пернатое обличье Мукуро, был почти забавным.

— Ловлю на слове. Когда проснусь, первым делом набью тебе физиономию.

— Умеешь же поддержать разговор. Скажи, ты мамочку этими же губами целуешь? — Мукуро спустился так низко, что успел мазнуть крылом по лицу Хибари, по самому кончику носа, и уйти в сторону от возможного удара, снизойди Хибари до подобного. — Или, возможно, ты просто вне себя от радости, потому что завтра с утра меня переведут под твой надзор, и наши сердца наконец смогут соединиться.

Налетевшая волна особенно сильно качнула яхту.

— Не волнуйся, — заверил его Мукуро. — Я буду как новенький к свадьбе Цунаёши в следующем месяце.

Хибари вздрогнул от этой мысли.

— Если я не окончу твое бесполезное существование завтра.

— Так ты в самом деле зайдешь? — воскликнул Мукуро. — Замечательно! Но будь осторожен, синьор Облако. Кто-нибудь может ненароком подумать, что тебе и впрямь не всё равно.

Это была не менее забавная мысль, чем все остальные, и Хибари, добравшись наконец до шеи альбатроса, почти улыбнулся.

— Мечтай, — сообщил он, сворачивая птице шею.

Отчетливый раздражающий смех доносился из-за горизонта, даже когда птичья тушка окончательно скрылась под поверхностью воды.

 

 

Спроси кто-нибудь Хранителя Урагана, тот непременно озадачил бы беднягу своим нерушимым тезисом: подобное отталкивает подобное, что демонстрируют нам разнообразные природные явления (см. Примечание 46: магнетизм, заряженные частицы и т. д.), и не станете же вы отрицать, что туман и облако — весьма сходные метеорологические субстанции, состоящие из некоторого количества водяных капель и образующиеся в атмосфере? Структура одна и та же, верно?

Но спросить об этом решились бы только самые зеленые из новичков, поставленных на не самую приятную работу — прибираться за Туманом либо Облаком Вонголы. Только они бы осмелились задать такой вопрос — а уж отвечать на него и вовсе бы побереглись, какое уж там обоснованное мнение! У стен, как известно, есть уши, а у потолка — глаза.

Однако, несмотря на извечное недовольство Гокудеры «этими недоумками, которым суждено погибнуть смертью храбрых, но тупых», вся Вонгола негласно сходилась во мнении, что Рокудо Мукуро и Хибари Кёя просто сделаны из одного теста, хоть и разлитого по разным формочкам, и пугающе хорошо работают в паре — несмотря на то, что периодически подвергают свое окружение угрозе апокалипсиса. Они делают свою работу, подписывают контракты, заключают сделки.

Разве имеет значение то, что происходит между ними?

Говорят, что идею отправить их на одно задание подал сам Реборн.

 

Но давайте не будем забегать вперед.

 

Сразу же после инцидента Вонгола бросила все силы на укрепление пошатнувшихся связей и душевного равновесия союзных семей. Ущерб, нанесенный штурмом Вендикаре репутации самого Цуны, сложно было назвать незначительным. Потребовались месяцы демонстрации доброй воли со стороны ЦЕДЕФ и зубов и когтей со стороны Варии, чтобы Вонгола отвоевала свои прежние позиции в политическом раскладе.

Разумеется, Занзаса это не радовало.

Но постепенно, одна за другой, союзные Семьи успокоились. Возможно, помогло одно из условий, выставленных Вонголе — беглый Хранитель мог остаться на испытательном сроке длиной не менее десяти лет и под личной ответственностью. Сомнительной чести нести эту ответственность — единогласным решением — был удостоен Хранитель Облака Вонголы. Возможно, члены комиссии надеялись, что печально известная вражда не менее печально известных Хибари Кёи и Рокудо Мукуро поможет разрешить одну, если не две, из самых острых проблем Альянса.

Официально оглашенные условия содержания Мукуро были таковы:

 

  1. _С этого момента, 23 августа 2018 года, и в дальнейшем на протяжении десяти лет Вонгола обязуется нести ответственность за все без исключения действия Рокудо Мукуро._



_А. Под «действиями» подразумеваются все возможные действия, как регламентированные, так и неофициальные._

  1. _ЦЕДЕФ обязуется предоставлять отчет о поведении и психическом здоровье Рокудо Мукуро каждые два года._



_III. Рокудо Мукуро разрешается передвигаться за пределами центральной резиденции Вонголы исключительно в сопровождении по меньшей мере одного должностного лица, назначенного на должность Надзирателя._

_А. Комиссия выбирает и утверждает Хранителя Облака Вонголы, Хибари Кёю, в должности Надзирателя Рокудо Мукуро._

_В. Вне зависимости от того, нравится это Хибари Кёе или нет._

 

Забавно, как некоторые проблемы разрешаются сами собой.

 

Мукуро постепенно поправлялся.

Точнее, в себя он пришел достаточно шустро — помогали собственные упражнения, гораздо более эффективные, чем рекомендации врачей.

По понедельникам он поручал одной из множества кормящих его с ложечки медсестер написать записку на надушенном листке бумаги: Дорогому утконосику Кёе. По вторникам он набирал случайный номер одного из городских цветочных магазинов и заказывал доставку дорогущего букета в отдел исследования и развития коробочек. По средам он вселялся в Мукуроу и отправлялся на охоту, а затем учил свою добычу новой версии гимна школы Кокуё. И так далее в таком же духе.

В конечном счете, сработало это на ура.

Менее чем за три месяца он добился таких результатов, для которых кому-нибудь другому потребовалось бы больше года физиотерапии. Выздоровление было столь стремительным, что под конец пребывания Мукуро в больнице частота покушений на него выросла с одного в неделю до двух в день. Половину из них можно было смело приписывать лично главе отдела исследования и развития коробочек.

 

— А секрет в том, милая Хром, — сказал Мукуро после одного такого случая, — что нужно создать ситуацию, в которой единственной альтернативой выздоровлению будет смерть или серьезная неврологическая травма.

— Звучит убедительно, — согласилась Хром и скормила ему еще один эклер.

Мукуро потянулся на измятых простынях, с удовольствием разминая неиллюзорные мускулы, и стряхнул застрявшие в волосах кусочки апельсиновой мякоти. Сегодня была пятница, что означало рассылку телеграмм с предложением руки и сердца, и палата Мукуро выглядела как и всегда после визитов его вынужденного попечителя. В стенах и мебели присутствовали дыры, по диаметру соответствовавшие тонфам, воздух горчил послевкусием озона и пламени посмертной воли, трещины на потолке были красочно инсталлированы месивом фруктов и прочих гостинцев.

— Седьмого числа босс женится.

Седьмого числа седьмого месяца. Мукуро мог бы побиться об заклад, что и церемония назначена на семь часов.

— Кто организатор?

— Мы пока не знаем.

— Кто приглашен?

— Вся Семья и ближайшие сторонники.

— Считая меня?

— Да.

Мукуро фыркнул.

— Превосходно. Во главе Вонголы стоит мудрейший из идиотов, — с издевкой заявил он, и Хром поджала губы в нерешительном неодобрении.

— Не уверена, что это подходящее определение...

— Он не учится на собственных ошибках, — сухо заметил Мукуро, — но несмотря на свой неизлечимый идеализм, всё еще обладает определенной властью. Одно уравновешивает другое. — Он проводил взглядом тройку воробьев, выпорхнувших из разбитого окна аккуратно, так, чтобы не задеть битое стекло на подоконнике, и лукаво улыбнулся. — К сожалению, ему уже ничем не поможешь. Давай хотя бы подберем ему подходящий свадебный подарок?

Хром внимательно на него посмотрела.

— Что вы задумали, Мукуро-сама?

— О, ничего замысловатого, — отозвался он. — Но было бы очень кстати на один вечер воспользоваться услугами маленького желтого напарника нашего замечательного надзирателя.

В итоге Хром ушла звонить Чикусе, тот позвонил Кену, и вместе они — не без применения некоторых способностей Кена — гоняли Хибёрда до тех пор, пока Хром не удалось добыть с помощью трезубца несколько хвостовых перьев. А спустя неделю лечащий врач Мукуро оформил документы на выписку — как раз накануне свадьбы Десятого Вонголы.

 

Отличная идея была — оживить церемонию с помощью Хибёрда, одна из лучших за десять лет, подумал Мукуро, возвращаясь в собственное тело — как раз когда жених и невеста обменялись кольцами, и с пятого ряда брызнул дождь из пятицентовых монет. Хибёрд уже снова восседал на своем насесте из органной трубки, не имея понятия о том, как только что насиловал слух своего хозяина. Мукуро удовлетворенно наблюдал за тем, как утихает недовольство среди его соседей. Он не только исполнил скандально переделанную версию школьного гимна, а еще и сделал это прямо над ухом Хибари. То, что миниатюрный, но вполне почтенный «отец Борникус» не сделал ничего, чтобы ему помешать, Мукуро счел благословением.

— Мои поздравления, Цунаёши! — азартно выкрикнул он, пригнувшись за перевернутой скамьей, совсем рядом с бессознательным телом, которое, очевидно, принадлежало одному из людей Гокудеры.

Хибари следовал за ним по пятам, пробираясь между скамеек и гостей — зубы оскалены, тонфы в боевой готовности.

— Вашу мать! Всем стоять смирно, особенно тебе, Хибари — смирно, я сказал, да имейте ж вы хоть каплю уважения к Десятому, вы, гребаные психопаты! — орал Гокудера из своего укрытия, поджигая динамитные шашки. Вскоре Мукуро уворачивался уже не только от взмахов тонфы, но и от взрывов у себя под ногами.

— Можете поцеловать невесту, — произнес отец Борникус, и Рёхей разрыдался.

Жизнь, решил Мукуро, наконец-то стала налаживаться.

 

Спустя всего два месяца Сасагава Кёко объявила о своей первой беременности.

Но это уже совсем другая история.

 

Последствия вызволения Мукуро из Вендикаре давали о себе знать еще долгое время — достаточно долгое для того, чтобы Цуна почти убедил себя, что если держать Мукуро на расстоянии от Хибари, возможно — только возможно! — из этого что-нибудь да выйдет. Убеждение это не имело под собой ровным счетом никаких оснований; тем не менее, никто, не говоря уже о ближайшем окружении Цуны, не мог винить его за попытку до последнего откладывать неизбежное.

Итальянское поместье Вонголы весьма обширно и по-настоящему изысканно — весной оно очаровывает красотой, осенью — завораживает атмосферой; и самое главное, что если одному из его обитателей не захочется с кем-то пересечься, он сможет сделать это с легкостью. Первые несколько месяцев после своего окончательного выздоровления Мукуро без жалоб и возражений соглашался на условия домашнего ареста. Его Надзиратель тем временем всё так же мотался по миру на одиночные миссии, как делал всегда, и жизнь была хороша.

К сожалению, всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается.

В этот раз всё закончилось весьма скоро, и даже слишком скоро — с появлением задачи, для которой потребовались старые связи Мукуро, не говоря уже об определенных способностях самого Мукуро.

— Это очень плохая идея, — сказал Цуна. Воспоминания о недавних событиях были еще слишком свежи.

Реборн одарил своего бывшего ученика вежливым, но неодобрительным взглядом.

— Вот как? У тебя есть идея получше? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он. Разумеется, под этим подразумевалось «Это предложение пристрелить тебя на месте?»

Цуна не ответил. На самом деле, он бы с удовольствием возразил своему наставнику — поскольку как глава Семьи имел на это право, в конце концов! Но, возможно, в другой раз. Сегодня ему еще ужинать с Кёко.

Так что он просто закрыл лицо руками, на секунду задержав дыхание.

 

Тем же утром Гокудера принес новости об эпическом провале переговоров между американской ветвью Вонголы и одной из семей-конкурентов. Цуна, даже закрыв глаза, видел перед собой руины доброй половины североамериканской подпольной сети. Первая совместная миссия Мукуро и Хибари, даже в виде план-схемы, обещала быть кровавой резней — но, в конце концов, отчаяние толкает на крайние меры.

Краткое совещание перед совместной миссией с участием одновременно двух своих самых несговорчивых Хранителей было... непростым делом.

Уходя, Мукуро излучал зловещее предвкушение; выражение лица Хибари, вскоре последовавшего за ним — сжатые губы, горящий взгляд, прожигающий Реборна насквозь, — отчасти стало сюрпризом. Казалось, для самого Хибари такое выражение было в новинку.

Не требовалось никакой гиперинтуиции, чтобы понять, что было на уме у Хибари. «Предатель».

В ушах Цуны до сих пор стоял грохот мебели и вопли неудачников, оказавшихся на пути у Хранителя Облака. Остатки двери в его кабинет (на удивление, относительно цельные) качнулись еще несколько раз на покореженных петлях, после чего завалились набок и рухнули, усыпав ковер щепками.

— Это очень и очень плохая идея.

— Они привыкнут, — отозвался Реборн.

Реборн ошибся.

 

В Нью-Йорк они прибыли морозным декабрьским утром в одно и то же время, одним и тем же рейсом, несмотря на то, что посадка вышла шумной, и по ее итогам в самолете недосчитались двигателя. Чудо, что запасной самолет вообще смог подняться в воздух.

Вернулись они оба таким же морозным январским вечером две недели спустя, целые и по большей части невредимые. Это тоже было чудом.

Мукуро отчитался посредством Хром еще за несколько часов до посадки, но все необходимые подписи и бумаги были у Хибари.

Хибари заглянул к Цуне ненадолго, с видимым трудом удержался от того, чтобы швырнуть папку с документами ему в голову, а затем пропал — очевидно, отправился забивать до смерти толпу каких-нибудь бедняг или каким-то еще способом снимать напряжение и почти физически ощутимую ярость. Цуна разумно предпочел не вызывать его обратно для развернутого отчета — просто порадовался, что предусмотрительно дал Гокудере выходной.

— Могло быть и хуже, босс, — утешила его Хром перед уходом.

Цуна не мог с ней не согласиться.

Судя по отчетам, первая совместная миссия Хранителей Облака и Тумана Вонголы имела сокрушительный успех. Что осталось за пределами обманчиво чистых листов, Цуна мог только гадать.

 

 

По крайней мере, предчувствия (честнее было бы назвать их «страхами») Цуну не обманули: первая миссия действительно оказалась кровавой резней. Вторая, третья и четвертая — Цюрих, Стамбул и Гонконг соответственно — не слишком от нее отличались, а пятая (снова Нью-Йорк) запомнилась, пожалуй, не хуже первой. По слухам, мелкие банды на восточном побережье еще долго стояли на ушах, как переполошенные крысы.

Миссии эти можно было считать успешными только в глобальном смысле, потому что когда кому-то вроде Хибари Кёи приходится в течение долгого времени вынужденно составлять компанию кому-то вроде Рокудо Мукуро...

В конце концов, достаточно одной насмешки в не очень удачный момент, и природа, так сказать, берет свое.

Хибари винил Мукуро. Последнее время Хибари винил Мукуро почти во всём происходящем. В остальном он винил Цуну и Реборна — опять же, посредством Цуны.

Единственное, что примиряло Хибари с совместными миссиями, — почти безграничные возможности забить это воплощенное недоразумение до смерти. Даже с учетом того, что у Мукуро в предках, очевидно, были тараканы — как известно, способные пережить даже атомную войну.

Однажды Хибари это даже почти удалось — в общественном туалете в Каннах, с помощью. папки с двадцатью листами и скрепки.

 

Но даже такие рабочие отношения не могут не развиваться — независимо от желания обоих.

Первая перемена, достойная упоминания, случилась на одиннадцатой миссии.

 

Тогда они разбирались с одной проблемой в Аргентине — бывший информатор, немного иллюзионист, переметнувшийся к чеченской мафии.

К лучшему были эти перемены или к худшему — вопрос был в том, с какой стороны смотреть.

 

— Где бы ты ни прятался, выходи, — повелительно позвал Мукуро. Акустика на заброшенном заводе усиливала эффект вдесятеро.

Хибари ответил особенным уничтожающим взглядом, который обычно приберегал для смертельно больных и слабоумных. До встречи с Рокудо Мукуро он этот взгляд использовал дважды за всю жизнь. Первый раз случился, когда он поймал одного безмозглого паразита, наследившего на свежеотремонтированных полах в коридорах средней Намимори. Второй — когда нашел ручную черепашку Мустанга; она выросла вдвое, подозрительно попахивала свежесваренным кофе и намеревалась оседлать Хиберда в самодельном любовном гнездышке, построенном из путеводителя по Намимори. Оба раза закончились кроваво и с ущербом для частной собственности.

 

Когда Мукуро снова открыл рот, явно для того чтобы озвучить свою первую за сегодня подколку, Хибари замахнулся, целясь в голову — Мукуро уклонился на волосок, металлическая опора за его спиной оказалась не так проворна.

— Тихо, — бросил Хибари, сам не особенно приглушая голос, и раздосадованно зашипел, когда секунду спустя частый топот объекта их преследования стих.

— Мы его что, потеряли? Ай-яй-яй, Кёя...

На звуки язвительного итальянского Хибари развернулся.

— С учетом того, что ты неспособен держать язык за зубами... — начал он угрожающе тихо, несмотря на прорывающиеся нотки раздражения, и внезапно смолк, заслышав приглушенный щелчок взводимых курков.

Они оба пригнулись за рядом контейнеров за секунду до того, как пули прошили над ними воздух.

— Ой боже мой, ты посмотри, — протянул Мукуро. — Засада.

Несколько шальных пуль срикошетили от металлических настилов и конвейерных лент.

— Новички, — Кёя презрительно сморщил нос.

— Но их много.

Пули продолжали свистеть над их укрытием, азартные возгласы стали громче. Двадцать. Тридцать пять. Шестьдесят.

— Там, там! Вонгольские _trolos_ засели там!

Хибари закончил подсчет — семьдесят пять. Стадо из семидесяти пяти травоядных. Плюс еще один, если с ними тот паразит-предатель.

Обернувшись, он увидел, что Мукуро, согнувшись пополам, держится за живот — и, оказывается, ржет, а вовсе не корчится в невыносимых муках от меткого выстрела. Еще одна причина презирать непрофессионалов.

— Что тебя рассмешило? — потребовал ответа Хибари.

— Ох, если бы, если бы, — Мукуро пытался отдышаться от смеха. — Ох. Как поживает твой испанский?

— Прекрасно.

— Судя по всему, в Аргентине ты впервые.

Хибари одарил Мукуро еще одним взглядом — на этот раз полным сомнения в качестве итальянского образования.

— Впрочем, не беспокойся. Я уверен, они не имели ничего против тебя лично. Да и вообще, тебе лучше не знать. Поверь мне.

— Поверить тебе, — скучным голосом повторил Хибари.

Мукуро заглянул за угол.

— Семьдесят или около того, как считаешь? Ну, валяй, — он приглашающе махнул рукой. — Вперед. Забей их всех до смерти.

Хибари в очередной раз подавил привычное желание выдрать Мукуро руки и ворваться в самую гущу битвы с ними наперевес, вместо тонф.

— Какие-то особые пожелания на сегодня, прежде чем ты бодро ускачешь выпускать кишки? — поинтересовался Мукуро. Цифры в его правом глазу сменялись от шестерки к единице.

Хибари подумал, что даже когда Мукуро просто так взмахивает рукой, воздух начинает дрожать и плавиться — в знакомом и ненавистном предчувствии очередной иллюзии.

— Как насчет Багам? Или степи? А может, ты бы предпочел джунгли?

Но Хибари его уже не слышал, отвлекшись на драку.

— Тогда будешь Тарзаном.

Тревожные выкрики сменились воплями боли пополам с беззаботным щебетом райских птиц и визгом обезьян-ревунов — самое смертельное оружие Японии методично рубило всё, что двигалось, оставляя за собой след из вырванных глоток и переломанных костей. Зубы разлетались в стороны, кровь хлестала фонтанами — так Хибари нес свое понятие дисциплины в непокорные массы.

Бессмысленное и беспощадное насилие всегда оказывало на него благотворное влияние.

До того самого момента, как его подстрелили.

«Снайпер», подумал Хибари, ощутив болезненный толчок в живот. Он опустил взгляд и нахмурился — черный пиджак уже успел еще больше потемнеть и намокнуть. Секунду он обдумывал ситуацию: перетерпеть боль несложно, но потеря крови может обернуться проблемой. Неудобство, последствие собственной халатности. Быстро переместившись, он снял последних чеченцев — двоих наградил инвалидностью, третьего насмерть. Затем, стиснув зубы — липкое и горячее растекалось по боку — проверил стропила под зеленым маскировочным навесом и упал на колени как раз, когда в опасной близости от уха просвистела еще одна пуля. Черная точка на буйно цветущем зеленом покрывале джунглей — идеальная мишень.

А затем, так же внезапно, иллюзия рассеялась.

Хибари сосредоточился на дыхании, стараясь не грохнуться лицом вниз на бетонный пол ангара, сейчас залитый кровью. Выждав минуту и убедившись, что выстрелов больше не будет, он сузил список первостепенных задач до одной — собственно дыхания.

— Тебе это ничего не напоминает? — Полированные ботинки аккуратно переступали через выбитые зубы и окровавленные останки, покрывавшие пол вокруг Хибари. Остановились в поле его зрения. — Вот только пары-тройки мешков сакуры не хватает для полноты картины.

Мукуро присел на корточки рядом, руки в перчатках небрежно сжимали древко трезубца. Хибари с усилием оскалился.

— Я позаботился о паре отставших, которых ты пропустил, считая объект и его телохранителя — между прочим, всегда пожалуйста.

— Как? — прорычал Хибари.

— Иллюзии — штука ненадежная, — отозвался Мукуро с возмутительно самодовольным видом. — Оказывается, наш свежеотправленный на небеса Иуда при жизни был гораздо более сведущ в теоретических иллюзиях, чем предполагал наш осведомитель.

На непонимающий взгляд Хибари он вздохнул и пояснил:

— Мистер Абрамов засек мою иллюзию и подложил под нее жалкое подобие своей, чтобы замаскировать снайпера. Нечего и говорить, его план был вполне здравым, и. несмотря на способности к созданию только второсортных иллюзий, сработал.

Хибари почувствовал, что его клонит набок; тираду Мукуро он слушал уже вполуха. Проклиная чертов выстрел, он закрыл глаза. Унизительное желание уползти куда-нибудь и зализать раны посещало его редко, но сейчас был именно такой случай. Хибари нужно было время, чтобы восстановиться и привести себя в порядок.

— О, — сказал он.

Непонятно было, каким чудом он еще держится в вертикальном положении.

— В самом деле. Я думаю, тебе нужно потренироваться в восприятии иллюзий, если мы собираемся и дальше работать вместе. — Затянутый в перчатку палец, будто в подкрепление этих слов, коснулся щеки Хибари, размазав по ней пару капель крови — скорее всего, чужой. — Так вот. У тебя гидростатический шок или потеря крови? Тебя подстрелили десять минут назад, а шоком тебя накрывает, кажется, только сейчас. К сожалению, аптечки у меня с собой нет — впрочем, она тебе всё равно не пригодилась бы. Ужасно выглядишь, — неодобрительно добавил Мукуро.

«Да что ты говоришь», — зло подумал Хибари. Он попытался открыть глаза — получилось едва-едва. Единственное, что еще удерживало его на краю сознания — жизненная необходимость потянуться и вмазать обладателю этого липко-сладкого голоса.

Он не сознавал, что произнес это вслух, пока голос не отозвался:

— Можешь попытаться еще раз позже, когда уже не будешь истекать кровью на полу в Южной Америке.

Хибари нашел в себе силы плюнуть кровью Мукуро на ногу в задыхающемся «Пошел нахуй».

— Всё обещаешь и обещаешь. А теперь помолчи, пока я погуглю, какую первую помощь оказывают в таких случаях.

И затем наступила темнота.

До которой он успел обплевать Мукуро и вторую ногу.

 

Как им удалось выбраться, не посадив себе на хвост местные власти, — намного менее занимательно, чем последствия миссии Абрамова.

 

Ни с того ни с сего Мукуро решил написать свой отчет в стихотворной форме — в форме сонета, с соблюдением всех правил, ритмики и слоговых ударений. _Лишь раной плоти жаворонок скорбен_ было зачитано с искренностью, столь же вероятной, сколь и понимание Мукуро поэзии шестнадцатого века и здравого смысла.

Сам Мукуро, разумеется, считал это шедевром. То, что Гокудера чуть не прожег сигаретой все сто листов насквозь, только утвердило его в этом мнении.

 

Впрочем, Хибари шел на поправку. Старый добрый противник Мукуро приходил в себя, несмотря на пережитый шок и сильную потерю крови, и все подозревали, что, так или иначе, напрямую или окольным путем Мукуро сам приложил к этому руку.

Не то чтобы они ошибались в своих подозрениях; в конце концов, только идиоты бы этого не заметили.

Создавалось впечатление, что Хибари подчинил собственное тело, все его клетки и мышцы, своей воле. Ему потребовалось смехотворно мало времени, чтобы полностью восстановиться. Но, честно говоря, будь это не так, Мукуро бы удивился больше.

Он не удивился и тому, что первое, что предпринял Хибари по возвращении к своим обязанностям — попытался забить его до смерти. Именно что «попытался».

 

К тому времени, как Хибари выпустил весь пар и Мукуро перестал от него бегать, от частной клиники под патронажем Отдела по развитию коробочек осталась только кладовка и полторы центрифуги. Это могло бы стать финансовым апокалипсисом, но Кусакабе только вздохнул — здание всё равно собирались перестраивать.

 

Фактически, неприязнь их друг к другу осталась прежней. Все последующие миссии всё так же сопровождались усердным кровопролитием и насилием. Хибари всё так же обращался к Мукуро как к червяку, посмевшему запятнать начищенные до блеска ботинки, а Мукуро говорил с ним так, как говорил бы с домашним кокер-спаниелем. Или дорогущей золотой рыбкой.

Для стороннего глаза ничего не изменилось. Но те, кто не понаслышке знали об их взаимодействии с незапамятных (ладно, просто ранних) времен, видели глубже и больше — нечто большее, чем просто привычная вражда. Возможно, тончайший налет любезности между двумя самыми буйными Хранителями Цуны.

Что бы это ни было, оно оставалось загадкой для тех, кто привык видеть только искры напряжения там, где расстояние между Мукуро и Хибари сокращалось до пятидесяти метров. Но даже самые осторожные в конце концов могли бы докопаться до правды — если бы не пускались каждый раз наутек.

Мукуро, впрочем, не собирался облегчать жизнь своим любопытным коллегам. Едва отчитавшись, он пропадал без вести, находя в этом какое-то особое извращенное удовольствие.

Прошла целая неделя, прежде чем Гокудере наконец удалось выследить его в крытом дворике за особняком.

 

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Гокудера.

— Чему обязан такой радостью? — Мукуро заложил между страниц книги, которую читал, обрывок бумаги, который когда-то был чеком из супермаркета, и посмотрел на Гокудеру, ожидая ответа.

— Это срочно.

Мукуро бросил быстрый взгляд на наручные часы, что-то прикидывая.

— «Бутилья Лаунж» еще открыт, — заметил он, просто чтобы полюбоваться на реакцию Правой Руки Вонголы.

— Что? Да что с тобой вообще такое... нет! Ни за что!

— Весьма печально это слышать. Мы можем провести эту ночь в центре города... или же ты можешь снова за мной погоняться. Выбирай.

— Позволить тебе уйти из-под наблюдения? Ты думаешь, я идиот? Да я... — Гокудера осекся, внезапно увидев перед собой добродушное обветренное лицо Джулио, своего собственного заместителя.

— Сюрприз, — сообщил Мукуро скрипучим голосом Джулио и закинул ногу на ногу движением, для Джулио совершенно нехарактерным.

— Ты уже делал так раньше, — ровно сказал Гокудера. Нежданное озарение обрушилось на него, и радостного в нём не было ничего.

— Успокаивай себя этим, — протянул Мукуро ехидно и напевно, прекрасно зная, что среди подчиненных Вонголы у Джулио едва ли не худший музыкальный слух. Дальнейших возражений не последовало.

— Значит, договорились. — Мукуро встал, отряхнул брюки и неторопливым шагом двинулся к дверям. — Идешь?

 

Было еще довольно рано, и народу в клубе было не слишком много — не пусто, но в самый раз для того, чтобы негромкие разговоры сливались в приятный фоновый шум. Черный и белый цвета в монохромном дизайне интерьера выгодно сочетались с цветными лампами и выставленными в витрине ликерами. «Бутилья Лаунж» специализировался на фруктовых коктейлях, выдержанной в едином стиле обстановке и атмосфере, идеально подходящей для приватных бесед.

Бывать здесь раньше Гокудере не приходилось, и он не был уверен, что после сегодняшнего визита захочет вернуться еще раз.

— Платишь ты? — первое, что спросил Мукуро, двинувшись прямо к бару. — Превосходно. Мне бутылку La Rossa, — обратился он к бармену, — а моему мрачному другу что-нибудь для девочек, с зонтиком и сахарным ободком. Благодарю.

— Это всё так необходимо? — возмутился Гокудера, когда они, взяв напитки, прошли в укромный уголок. Он с недоверием разглядывал свой кислотного цвета коктейль.

— Нет, но зато прекрасно выводит тебя из себя, — Мукуро улыбнулся с ноткой превосходства, и Гокудеру замутило. В этом лице было что-то неправильное — лукавое выражение совершенно не шло мягким чертам Джулио. — Тебе стоит почаще выгуливать свою команду. Я уверен, они это оценят.

— Ты всё время своего ареста пользовался моими подчиненными, чтобы гулять на свободе?

— Не пори чушь, — Мукуро фыркнул. — С чего ты взял, что я позарюсь на твоих людей, когда рядом ходят личности гораздо более симпатичные?

Нет, он наверняка специально. Наверняка!

Гокудера не сводил с Мукуро глаз. Десятый бы порадовался тому, как хорошо его Правая рука справляется с желанием затолкать эдак с десяток бомб в глотку этому хитрожопому засранцу.

— Что ты задумал, Мукуро?

— А обязательно должен был? — Мукуро допил свое пиво, мурлыкнув от удовольствия. — Но если тебе так приспичило знать, я учу моего дорогого утконосика самым деликатным вопросам иллюзий.

— Утконосика.

— Да.

— Твоего дорогого утконосика.

— У меня что-то с дикцией?

Гокудера запустил руку в волосы, крепко зажмурился, ущипнул себя за переносицу — не помогло.

— Прекрасно. Ты даешь Хибари уроки иллюзий. Зачем?

— Почему бы и нет? — Мукуро пожал плечами, повернулся и помахал официанту пустой бутылкой. — Повторите, пожалуйста.

— И он позволяет тебе?

— Без особого удовольствия, — Мукуро улыбнулся.

Мысли в голове Гокудеры закружились в бешеном танце, перебирая и сортируя множество версий происходящего. Абрамов, теории иллюзий, пулевые ранения. Одни иллюзии скрыты под другими, он должен докопаться до истины, и уже не в первый раз — отчетам Мукуро всегда недоставало некоторых штрихов профессионализма, и выуживать из них подробности было всё равно что выдергивать зубы особо неразговорчивой акуле. Или Сквало.

Одна из версий вышла настолько смехотворной, что он чуть было не отбросил ее в самом начале: а что если Мукуро пытается не допустить повторения того, что случилось в Аргентине?

А вдруг. Идея грызла мозг не переставая.

— Ты что, — начал Гокудера. Замолчал, потом продолжил: — Ты стараешься защитить его? Хибари?

Он тут же пожалел о том, что вообще задал этот вопрос, потому что Мукуро, рассмеявшись, никак не мог остановиться. Веселье это опасно граничило с безудержным хохотом, а еще было приправлено щепоткой истерики.

— Защитить. Ты подумал. Ты решил, что... Решил, что я. Стану. Защищать. Его? Его?! — С той же внезапностью веселье сменилось на прежнюю серьезность. — Скажем так, ты не совсем неправ.

Такой резкий переход от истерии к задумчивости вытряхнул Гокудеру из оцепенения и шока.

— Ты что, ненормальный? — зашипел он, и тут вернулся официант.

Мукуро взял свое пиво и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Кто знает? Но, должен предупредить, мой психиатр выбрал для диагноза несколько иной термин.

— Психиатр, которого мы тебе назначили, сама теперь в психушке и проходит программу реабилитации. Кстати, без особого успеха.

— Должно быть, назначивший ее на эту должность имел против нее что-то личное.

Гокудера бросил на него недовольный взгляд. Это было правдой — причём еще до того, как бедняжка самым загадочным образом сорвалась с катушек и созналась в шпионстве и предательстве.

— Ладно, — он не стал спорить. — Хотя бы объясни мне, в каком смысле я не совсем неправ.

— А что объяснять? Я просто хочу убедиться, что на очередной миссии объект моего личного интереса не убьется о противника, как полный идиот. С кем еще мне развлекаться? Все прочие мои надежды еще толком не повзрослели.

Мукуро говорил неторопливо, снисходительно, полуприкрыв веки, и весь лучился тщательно скрываемым весельем. Гокудера бы обиделся, но тут до него дошел смысл последней фразы, и в некотором смысле это было очень некстати.

— Зачем ты говоришь мне об этом сейчас? — спросил Гокудера, делая мысленную пометку в будущем подать запрос на арест Мукуро. Если понадобится привлечь Интерпол, он на это пойдет.

— Разве я говорю тебе что-то новое?

Это было правдой. Рокудо Мукуро не скрывал свою склонность к заимствованию чужих тел — об этом его любимом развлечении знали многие.

— Я лишь утверждал, что, вопреки расхожему мнению, я вовсе не тороплюсь избавить себя от своего надзирателя, и руководствуюсь при этом сугубо эгоистичными причинами.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебя устраивает то, что он проводит с тобой столько времени? Ведь когда он не хочет забить тебя до смерти немедля, то прикидывает, как бы сделать это наверняка и как можно скорее.

— Ты же знаешь, какой он упертый, — Мукуро хмыкнул. — Уделяет мне столько времени. Тебе не кажется, что это немного смахивает на ухаживание? Очень лестно, кстати. Советую попробовать.

Иллюзия Джулио дрогнула на секунду, и Гокудера воззрился на самодовольную улыбку самого Мукуро. Он только недавно начал понимать, что это выражение лица предназначено исключительно для того, чтобы выводить из себя особо взрывных собеседников.

— Ты неизлечимо больной ублюдок с мозгами набекрень, — сообщил Гокудера, не глядя схватил за ножку свой бокал с чем-то приторным и залпом его опрокинул. Поморщился. — Редкая гадость, кстати говоря.

— А, это... Возможно, на вкус повлияло рвотное, которое я тебе подсыпал. Удивительно, что ты не заметил раньше.

Гокудера не нашел в себе сил удивиться.

— Больной. И мозги набекрень.

Мукуро мечтательно улыбнулся.

— О да, так говорят. Но сам я предпочитаю «одухотворенный».

— Как тебе угодно, — сказал Гокудера. — А сейчас я пойду в туалет, и ты пойдешь вместе со мной. Подержишь мне волосы, пока я не выблюю всю эту дрянь.

— А потом?

— А потом мы вернемся сюда и продолжим. Мне похрен, что такого одухотворенного ты делаешь со своими коллегами после того, как травишь их. Если отвезешь нас обоих обратно в целости и сохранности, я даже не стану говорить Хибари о твоих впечатляюще коварных планах на ваших общих с ним детей, видимо, таких же маньяков.

— Ой божечки, — сказал Мукуро.

 

Они покинули это заведение двадцать минут спустя, и первые десять минут Гокудера провел в обнимку со своим новым фаянсовым другом. Каким-то чудом (возможно, божественным вмешательством) им всё-таки удалось вернуться в резиденцию Вонголы целыми и по большей части незамеченными.

Гокудера слово сдержал. Несмотря на все угрызения совести, он не рассказал Десятому об этой маленькой вылазке, и уж совершенно точно не кинулся искать Хибари. Он сделал всего лишь одну мысленную пометку: «Рокудо Мукуро всегда носит при себе пакетик рвотного».

Была только одна проблема — «одухотворенность» Мукуро оказалась заразной. Именно поэтому для следующей сверхважной миссии Мукуро и Хибари, запланированной Реборном где-то на засекреченной базе в Сибири, Гокудера выбрал Ямамото.

Ямамото принял свое назначение с ничего не подозревающей улыбкой, а у Гокудеры шли мурашки по коже от предвкушения.

Десятый просто обязан был узнать о том, что этот гаденыш замышляет против Вонгольского Облака, а поскольку беда не приходит в одиночку, Гокудера был уверен на все сто, что страдать молча придется не ему одному.

 

 

Его план сработал даже слишком хорошо.

 

 

День, когда Ямамото вернулся с этой миссии вместе с Мукуро и Хибари, стал днем, когда мир Цуны приобрел немного уюта — не перестав, впрочем, быть одной большой шуткой космического масштаба.

— Цуна, дружище, я реально был там не при делах, — сообщил Ямамото, проходя в кабинет Цуны. Он рассмеялся вместо приветствия, громко и заразительно, но дверь за собой прикрыл аккуратно и плотно.

Цуна сцепил руки перед собой на столе и уставился на них, пряча свое волнение за мягкой улыбкой. Надеяться он не смел.

— Да?

— Да.

Ямамото, не останавливаясь, снял с пояса катану и опустился в одно из двух одинаковых кресел перед отделанным позолотой письменным столом. Длинноногий, гибкий, лучший мечник Вонголы. Комнату он оглядел профессионально бесхитростным взглядом, и Цуна отсутствующе подумал, что, возможно, этот взгляд — одна из причин, по которым на всех званых приемах Вонголы незамужние девицы так и липнут к его Хранителю Дождя.

Ямамото потянулся и расслабленно развалился на мягком сиденье; потом поймал взгляд Цуны и приветливо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Вообще я слегка переживал, что ты на меня рассердишься.

— С чего ты так решил? — усмехнулся Цуна.

— Ну, не знаю, каких проблем ты ожидал от этой затеи, но как там говорится? Там, где про двоих и троих, — Ямамото задумчиво почесал в затылке и щелкнул пальцами, вспомнив. — Вот! Двое это компания, трое — уже толпа.

— Трое уже толпа? — Цуна почувствовал, как дрогнула его улыбка. Где-то внизу живота засело странное ощущение подвоха.

— Ага. Я только с зачисткой и смог помочь. Не то чтобы это само по себе было легко, конечно, — сказал Ямамото. — В смысле, когда Хибари выходит на тропу войны, всегда получается много крови. Впрочем, не могу его винить — с учетом того, как Мукуро его провоцировал.

— Постой. Стоп-стоп-стоп! Как именно провоцировал?

Ямамото скорчил задумчивую гримасу.

— Ну... на самом деле, всё выглядело очень странно. Как если бы... ну вот помнишь, как добивался внимания человека, который тебе симпатичен?

— Ты про то, как я выпрыгивал из одежды до трусов и силой посмертной воли творил перед лицом Кёко всякие непотребства? Такое не забудешь.

— Ну ладно, пусть не ты, пусть кто-то другой, — засмеялся Ямамото. — Мальчики дергают девочек за косички на детской площадке. Что-то в этом духе. Примерно это там и происходило.

— О боже мой.

— И не говори, — Ямамото смущенно почесал голову. — Так и просидел весь матч на скамье запасных.

Пожалуй, это объясняет огромное количество трупов, с дрожью подумал Цуна. И счет за зачистку. И это жутковатое анонимное «а ты знаешь, что творят твои Хранители?» в голосовой почте вчера вечером.

Он слишком легко мог представить, что в приложении к Мукуро могло означать «дергать за косички».

Наступила тишина. Ямамото поерзал на сиденье.

— Эй, Цуна? — осторожно позвал он Десятого, смотревшего куда-то в пространство с выражением благоговейного ужаса на лице. — У нас же всё в порядке, да? Ты точно на меня не сердишься? Точно-точно-точно?

 

Известно, что мафия порой напоминает не более чем компанию сплетников на лавочке, вооруженных до зубов. Но в случае с Хибари и Мукуро это были не столько сплетни, сколько Сага О Том, Что Они Творили В Прошлый Четверг, Часть Четвертая. Эпическое повествование с продолжением, вот только герои в нём скорее жгли и пепелили, чем собственно геройствовали.

Впечатлилась даже Вария. Впрочем, комментариев по этому поводу варийцы не давали — по крайней мере, развернутых. Сквало в телефонных разговорах ограничивался заявлениями типа «Придержи своих шизанутых, пусть оставят в покое наши заказы», перемежавшимися фоновым ором и звоном стекла — очередной стакан с любимым виски Занзаса каждый раз достигал намеченной цели.

Говорили, что Ямамото окрестил их «идеальной командой» еще на первой совместной миссии, после событий в Аргентине. Затем Рёхей, пересказывая впечатления от операции, усовершенствовал это прозвище до «экстремально идеальной команды». Правда, со временем наибольшую популярность приобрела интерпретация Ламбо — «команда, которую вы точно не захотите повстречать в темном переулке», любовно сокращаемая до «убойной команды». В рейтинге Фууты «Самое эффективное сотрудничество» они прочно обосновались на втором месте, уступив лишь тандему Бьякуран-Мукуро — надо заметить, совершенно гипотетическому.

Каким-то образом в промежутке между рождением Савады Иенобу и Савады Иецугу сильнейшее и наименее предсказуемое подразделение Вонголы стало исключительным образцом успеха.

Никто не ожидал, что они сработаются, и за пределами миссий так оно и осталось. Сперва они спорили о том, как лучше всего избавиться от тела. От десяти тел. От сотни. В ежемесячных отчетах их фамилии мелькали сплошь и рядом за счет постоянного выяснения отношений — намного чаще, чем случается у среднестатистической семейной пары во время развода. Однажды они даже поругались по поводу того, какие коробочки для каких заданий подходят лучше всего. Хибари настаивал на том, что многоэтажные здания лучше всего брать стаей леммингов, Мукуро возражал, что кракен был бы эффективнее, на что Хибари отзывался в стиле «твое никчёмное мнение никого не интересует, иди на пальме посиди, пустая трата воздуха и пространства». Кракена Мукуро, кстати, тем не менее выпустил.

Но несмотря на все противоречия, они сумели подобрать себе некую форму сосуществования, потому что классифицировать это как сотрудничество было бы не совсем верно, а отношениями назвать мог только самоубийца. Было в этом сосуществовании что-то «семейное» — но первого же новичка, осмелившегося озвучить это слово, Хибари чуть не убил на месте.

 

 

А вот и неизбежный финал, и скажем мы в нём вот о чём.

 

Как правило, свои уроки Цуна получал в результате непредвиденного стечения обстоятельств. Часть их вбивалась в него со всей любовью и заботой киллера-мафиози, застрявшего в теле трехлетнего ребенка.

Однако был один урок, не выучить который не было ни единой возможности — то есть, конечно же, безопасной возможности.

Случись это лет десять назад, Цуна, скорее всего, пищал бы в ужасе — самым неподобающим для босса образом, настолько эпически роняя семейные честь и достоинство, что проще было бы просто оформить Занзасу письменное разрешение при первой же возможности застрелить позор всея Вонголы.

Теперь же, имея за плечами годы управленческого опыта и уверенно стоя на ногах, Цуна принял самое взрослое из всех возможных решений — закрыл глаза на то, как двое его самых своенравных Хранителей... о господи, да, именно что пытаются перегрызть друг другу глотки.

А ведь он всего лишь хотел захватить пачку важных бумаг из офиса. Из своего собственного офиса. Но увы — и всё потому, что Реборн ему солгал. Лживая насквозь сволочь, вот он кто, этот Реборн, но даже осознание этой печальной истины никак не помешает глазам Цуны вытечь в самое ближайшее время.

Силою посмертной воли Цуна приказал себе ничего не видеть и не знать, но несмотря на все усилия в поле его зрения всё-таки попали рулон изоленты и пряжка от пояса.

— Неожиданно, — заметил Реборн. — Этого я не предусмотрел.

Сам он даже не моргнул.

Цуна неверяще перевел взгляд с панорамы своего разгромленного офиса, очень надеясь, что это не прелюдия к чему-то большему, на совершенно невозмутимого Мукуро.

— Любопытно, Цунаёши, никогда бы не заподозрил тебя в склонности к вуайеризму. Не волнуйся, твою книжную полку мы починим, когда закончим.

К черту бумаги, подумал Цуна, улепетывая прочь со всех ног.

 

 

А вот и настоящий финал.

Спустя годы Хибари окончательно усовершенствовал технологию использования коробочек, а заодно стал первым (и единственным успешным) подопытным. Мукуро всё так же предпочитал выживать традиционными способами.

Но это уже совсем другая история.

 

И да, конечно же, они жили долго и счастливо, и убили друг друга в один день.


End file.
